Absence
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Neji and Hiashi resolve their differences. But Hanabi isn't safe? What is going on? One-shot Shorter than my others NarHin NeTen


this is part of my series. I recommend you read the rest of the stories, otherwise parts of this will make little sense to you

First story: True Friends Truly Believe /s/3953609/1/

Previous: Secrets are made to be found out with time /s/4606867/1/

Complimentary: Feeling Understanding Will /s/4920395/1/

_**Disclaimer**_: me own no Naruto stuff :(

**Absence**

Neji sighed in aggravation as he walked towards his clan house. It had become nearly unbearable there recently.

000

(_Two weeks ago_)

Hinata smiled as she watched her cousin and sister spar. They were much closer matched than she was with either of them. She sighed as she interrupted them.

"Ano, Neji, Hanabi, can we talk a moment?" They stopped at her quiet whisper. Nodding to each other, they walked over to the Heiress and sat on the porch to relax somewhat. Hinata smiled as they both took identical drinks in identical postures. "I wanted to tell you that I've been assigned to a mission for a while. I will be gone for quiet some time." THey both looked at her.

"How long, Onee-sama?" Hinata shook her head.

"Until its done, we don't know." Hanabi nodded, then jumped up.

"Then I have something for you before you go!" She dashed down the porch to her room. While she was gone, Hinata turned to Neji. Hoshi had sat on his lap and he was unconsciously petting her. Hoshi was coming and she wanted one last pet from Neji and Hanabi.

"Itoko?" He looked at her from looking at the yard, "Would you watch Hanabi, please?" Neji's eyebrow rose slightly in question. "She is feeling slightly lonely at school at the moment because Konohamaru and Co. are on a trip with his mother. Also..." Neji stopped petting Hoshi as Hinata's voice trailed off.

"Hinata-sama?" She looked at him with far away, pained eyes.

"Please try not to let her be in the compound without either you or Tou-sama here somewhere." Neji looked at her in confusion.

"What is wrong?" Hinata looked out at the yard, then back at him. She had just opened her mouth when she looked over his shoulder.

"What is that, Hanabi-chan?" Hanabi was holding a small package. She smiled and handed it to Hinata.

"Its your birthday present! I know your birthday was last week, but it wasn't ready yet." Hinata opened it to find fingerless gloves with guards on the backs of the palm and tougher material around the wrist. Hanabi smiled. "I wanted them to protect your bracelet as well!"

"Arigato." Hinata smiled as she put them on. They fit perfectly. She smiled and pulled her sister into a hug. "Imooto, I love you." Neji's eyes widen when they heard that. Although they all knew it, it was rarely said by any of them. Hinata looked at Neji and pulled him into the hug. "Both of you." She released them and waved. She then hopped over the fence, followed by Hoshi.

000

(_return to the present_)

Neji sighed. He had been keeping tabs on his cousin. He found out that Hinata was very clever when she had to be. Hanabi spent most of her day at school. The first few days, she had come straight home and they had spared until Hiashi got home for the day. Konohamaru and Co. returned then and she would spend several hours with them after school. Coincidentally, Neji didn't have any missions until they had returned, making it very easy for him to watch Hanabi. Konohamaru, and usually at least one of the other two would walk her home nearly an hour after Hiashi had returned home. On the days where Hiashi wouldn't be around until late, Hanabi would actually eat dinner with Konohamaru and then the young Saritobi would walk her home. On a day when both Neji and Hiashi had been running very late, Neji returned to find Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Iruka talking in the yard.

It had taken Neji barely a week to realize just how many people kept an eye on Hanabi. Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Iruka, Knohamaru's mother, Kurenai, even Tsunade helped out with this. He also had the feeling Hiashi had no idea that Hanabi was watched so closely, but he thought Hanabi might have a clue.

Neji just hoped Hinata returned soon. Tsunade had simply said it was a long mission, and none of his business, when he had went to ask. She had also not said when to expect her. He was getting aggravated. He was working his way through his more complicated forms when he felt Hiashi enter the area. He halted his practice and turned to him.

"Hiashi-sama? Is there something you need?" Hiashi was looking at him. Neji stood and waited. His nerves were frayed enough right now without an argument with his clanhead.

"Would you be willing to spar?" Neji sighed inwardly, he had been hoping to meditate. Naruto had been reassuring him that Hinata was alright, but that didn't calm anything down in the compound, it simply allayed one fear. He nodded to his clanhead.

"Of course, Hiashi-sama." They both took their stances.

Hiashi looked at his nephew. He had indeed noticed Neji calling him Hiashi-sama, as opposed to Uncle. He had also realized how much he had damaged his relationship with both his daughter and his nephew. He had intended to resolve with Hinata first, but she had been gone for two weeks and he didn't know when to expect her back. He could tell something was bothering Neji, besides her absence and he finally decided to resolve it with Neji. They began their spar slowly, then picked up speed. Neji was tight-lipped as he kept up with the moderate pace Hiashi set. Hiashi figured he would have to start any conversation. He wished he knew how.

"You have improved greatly." Neji nodded at this as they continued. "So has Hanabi." He saw Neji's eyes tighten at the mention of his youngest daughter, but he set that aside for a moment. "I'm glad you three are so close." He heard an affirmative grunt from Neji, but little else. "I wish I had known she was going on this mission." Neji's eyes sparked at this comment. "I wanted to talk to her-" Neji finally spoke.

"Why?" Hiashi frowned slightly.

"Because then I could explain-"

"No, why did you go that far?" Hiashi looked at his nephew as Neji sped up the pace of their training. "Why did you threaten to use the seal? Why can't you trust?" Hiashi's eyes widened at this as he easily kept up with his nephews blows.

"I do trust-" Neji seemed to be interrupting him a lot tonight.

"No, you don't. That is why you trained Hinata to activate her Byakugan around every Hyuuga. That is why you tell her she shouldn't touch the water. That is why you sent her to Kurenai. That is why you almost activated my seal. That is why you never resolve your past with her!" His hits were coming even faster now as Hiashi felt himself drawing on years of forgotten training to keep up with the currently active Chunnin. "You don't trust our family. Our village. Our strength. Me. Her! Who do you trust." His last hit was a fist and it would have landed had his wrist not been caught. Hiashi stared at him panting. He was looking Neji in the eyes as he tried to reconcile this man with the words just spoken and the past he was trying to cope with.

"I cannot trust our family because they do not care about her. I cannot trust our village because they do not know her. I cannot trust strength that wasn't there. I want to trust you and her though. I do not know how." Neji's breathing calmed down as he listened to Hiashi's bleak voice.

"Neji, helping someone grow, knowing you shape their life is something you cannot understand until you take on that responsibility. Hiashi doesn't simply protect Hinata, he molds her, and shapes her in ways he doesn't even know." Neji turned and looked at his sensei in surprise. He hadn't even felt him come in the yard. He looked at Hiashi as the clanhead nodded to the jounin. Gai gave him a bright smile and waved to Hiashi and jumped over the wall shouting something about finding Lee and his spirit of youth. Neji looked back at Hiashi. Hiashi shook his head slightly.

"He has never been one for doing things the relaxed way." Hiashi looked at Neji. "Neji, I do not know how to trust anyone with my children, because the people I did trust disappeared. I want to learn to trust again." Neji looked at his uncle hesitantly.

"Maybe we could talk? That is how Hinata-sama and Naruto and I began to trust each other." Hiashi looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I believe we both skipped dinner, shall we find something in the kitchen and sit together and talk, then?" Neji smiled slightly.

"Hai, Uncle, lets."

000

Hinata smiled as she walked through the gate of Konoha. Shino grinned as Kiba and Hoshi chased each other around Kiba's jacket, which he was still wearing. Hinata just sat on Akamaru and waited so they could hurry to the Hokage tower and make their final report before going home. THey had been gone a month on a very secret mission and so the only contact she had had was with Naruto, who had kept her informed on Neji.

A lot had happened. She had made a new friend. She had told Kiba ad Shino about Mui. They had incorporated her abilities into their group's training.

She smiled as pulled her hoodie closer. They were still in disguise. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were green. There was a jutsu so that if she activated her Byakugan, it wasn't apparent. Kiba and Shino had switched looks for the mission, Kiba's hair was darker and Shino's lighter. Shino had been blind for the mission and Kiba had green eyes, though darker than Hinata. They had meant to be siblings for their cover. Also all of their hair was longer, way longer. They all also wore cloaks in an attempt to stave off the rain they had been traveling through.

They sprinted to the Hokage's tower and entered the window only to be confronted by Kakashi's kunai. Kiba let out a yelp as he backed away mid-air. Hinata leaped over him and grabbed Kakashi's wrist as Shino block the attacks by the additional guards. Kiba helped him as Akamaru pounced on one, successfully knocking him out and Hoshi scurried around Kakashi, making him lose his grip. Needless to say, the three completely immobilized the two guards and jounin with ease before Tsunade got everyone's attention and calmed them down. She sent Kakashi off, already having his report, on a mission to tell Neji to meet his cousin at the hot springs in two hours. Kakashi, though confused, did so. Tsunade sighed and asked for their report.

000

Neji and Hiashi were standing outside the hot springs waiting for Hinata. They had dashed over immediately upon hearing Kakashi's order. THey decided to simply stand there for the two hours and talk. They liked doing that anyway. They hadn't seen Hinata yet, though they had gotten a wave from some people who had graduated with Neji and one girl and two guys they didn't recognize, but they let it go. They were both anxious to see Hinata. The Heiress had been gone over a month. Both men were eager to have her home.

"Tou-sama! Itoko! It is good to see you." They both turned to greet her and froze. Hinata had grown in the last month and a half. Her hair was still blue-black, but it now came down to her waist. Her coat was tighter and her pants were now capri. She was flushed from the bath and smiling as she watch them take in her change in appearance. Neji could practically hear Naruto laughing at his amazement, until Neji transmitted a picture of Hinata anyway. He smirk as he felt Naruto's response, before he focused on his cousin.

"Welcome home, Hinata-sama!" She smiled and nodded. Neji smiled slightly at Hoshi, who reclaimed her position on Hinata's shoulder. Hiashi smiled.

"I'm glad your safe, Hinata." She smiled. She turned and waved to Shino and Kiba, who were heading home. They had had a lot of fun getting all that stupid make-up and hair stuff off. Shino had been complaining about the length of his hair for a week now. Kiba wanted to take Akamaru for a bath, he smelled like coal. She smiled happily and walked home with her family, humming.

When they entered the compound, she saw Hanabi and Konohamaru waiting for them. Hanabi immediately ran over, bouncing for joy.

"Onee-sama! Guess what?!? You're home in time for the carnival! It starts tomorrow! Welcome home!" Hinata chuckled lightly and nodded.

"We should all go. And you, Konohamaru-kun?" The boy nodded. Their foursome was going, but he knew Hanabi would be happier with Hinata around. SHe wouldn't show it, but she had missed her sister. Iruka came over.

"Welcome home, Hinata-chan." She smiled brightly at him.

"Arigato!" They all continued to talk about the carnival as they went inside.

After nearly three hours of tea, talk, and general camaraderie, Hanabi and Konohamaru started to nod off. Hiashi offered to walk Konohamaru home and Hanabi joined them. Neji placed the dishes in the sink for the staff as Hinata showed Iruka out. Neji was coming to see what Hinata was planning for the night when he stopped just out of sight.

"-Hanabi suspects something, but I think she's alright. It is good you're home."

"Hai. Thank you for your help. What about Konohamaru-kun?"

"Iie, I think he just likes hanging with Hanabi-chan." Neji heard Iruka chuckle. "Seriously, how long do you think it'll be before this comes to a head." His voice was dead serious at this statement.

"I don't know. I wish I did. Tsunade said she's been keeping an eye on it, and it hasn't gotten too bad while I was away, but still..."

"If there is anything more I can do please tell me."

"Aa, I am grateful, Iruka-sensei."

"I am happy to help, both you and her. You will always be my students, even when you surpass me someday."

"And I will always call you sensei, because you always will be. Thank you for being our sensei."

"I receive more thanks than I ever deserve as your sensei, Hinata-chan. Have a good night. I'll see you at the carnival." Neji smiled at Iruka's statement. He was really the best teacher. He heard Hinata whisper into the night air.

"On the contrary, I doubt you will ever receive enough." She sighed, then in a louder voice. "I see Ten Ten hasn't broken you of the eavesdropping habit, Itoko." Neji started, blushing at being caught. He came around the corner.

"You knew?" Hinata smiled as she waited for her father and sister to return.

"Hai."

"You did not say anything?"

"Nothing was said that you haven't already figured out." Neji frowned.

"I don't understand why someone is after Hanabi-sama." Hinata's face firmed.

"I know, and they will not succeed." She smiled as Hiashi came through the gate, carrying a sleeping Hanabi. She turned to Neji. "Don't worry, likely it'll be solved without anyone getting hurt. Come lets put Hanabi to bed then you two can tell me how you resolved your differences." Neji chuckled as they stood. He watched the two tuck Hanabi in, then he sobered. He would protect his family. He decided to start investigating himself tomorrow. He decided, for the moment that three themes went hand in hand.

Protection.

Trust

Love

* * *

Really short for me, but I felt weird ending the last one with Neji and Hiashi as they were. If people want Hinata's mission as a story just shout. I know this resolves something only to add another thing, but this is a more undercurrent theme. It will propagate for several more stories before it is solved. Remember, without trial there is little story :)

reproofed

_**Next in series**_: Found Family /s/4636480/1/

Naruto meets a blast from Jiraiya's past and his as well. Who is this person and what connection does she have with the previous generation. Hinata takes a leap forward in her role as a kunoichi


End file.
